James Bond (Others)
James Bond was also being portrayed by several other people, be it in voice only, or appearing in an unofficial feature-length film, or lending their likenesses in the video games series by Rareware, Electronic Arts and Activision. Bond appears on the screen for first time in Climax! episode based on Ian Fleming's very first novel, Casino Royale, in which Barry Nelson stars as Bond. Then, Bob Holness voiced 007 in the radio adaptation of Moonraker novel, three years prior to Sean Connery's official appearance as the British Secret Agent in Dr. No. James "Jimmy" Bond (Barry Nelson) Agent James Bond, often referred to by his acquaintances as Jimmy, is an American secret agent working for Combined Intelligence. His preferred weapon of choice is FN Model 1900, whilst the original character preferred a Beretta 418, .22 calibre pistol. He was once in a relationship with a French agent of Deuxieme Beareau, Valerie Mathis, who appears to aid him in his mission to bankrupt Le Chiffre (aka The Cypher), a SMERSH operative. He's also partnered up with a British Intelligence officer, Clarence Leiter, who remembers "Card Sense Jimmy Bond" from when he played Maharajah of Deauville as they first meet in the casino. After confronting Le Chiffre and defeating him, Bond assassinates the antagonist himself when he was being ambushed. However, unlike the original character, he was never been codenamed "007" and his nationality was changed from being British to American. He was played by Barry Nelson in Casino Royale ''(1954), an episode of ''Climax! TV Series. Sir James Bond (David Niven) Sir James Archibald Bond, Knight Bachelor and Member of Royal Knighthood, is a legendary British spy who worked within World War I and retired afterwards. He was also in relationship with Mata Hari, who left him a daughter, Mata Bond, who by the time lived in India and has several connections to third-party organizations. When M was killed, Sir James assumed the role of the MI6 Headmaster and renamed every agent to "James Bond 007", so it will be hard for SMERSH to identify the true spy. One of them was Evelyn Tremble (played by Peter Sellers), who is sent to take out Le Chiffre and bankrupt him. After accomplishing the task, Tremble was killed. Afterwards, when Sir James's daughter was kidnapped, the enemy call him to travel to Casino Royale by himself, and later it's revealed that the biggest criminal mastermind behind the curtain of the crime was his nephew, Jimmy, operated under the pseudonym Dr. Noah. He captured all of the agents that Sir James sent, including the original spy himself. But, as they try to escape, the casino was being assaulted by Red Indians and Cowboys. Eventually, the whole place was torn down and everyone was killed inside, including Sir James himself. He was played by David Niven in the 1967 satire loosely based on Ian Fleming's very first novel, Casino Royale. However, the film was panned by the critics and fans of the franchise. Video games In the video game series, starting with 1997's blockbuster GoldenEye 007 by Rareware, several actors have lent their voices and likenesses for the role of Bond. Pierce Brosnan himself physically appears as James Bond in six consisting titles, with three of them being original titles. However, he didn't voice the character until Everything or Nothing, his last appearance as 007. In Agent Under Fire, Bond's likeness was based on Andrew Bicknell's portrait, for which fans call it an amalgamation of the five previous actors who played the character in the films, but ever since Tomorrow Never Dies, the character was voiced by Adam Blackwood. Later, Maxwell Caulfield tookover the role in Nightfire, but it still had Brosnan's likeness for the James Bond character. When Brosnan stepped aside in 2005, with a video game was cancelled, Electronic Arts quickly started working on a video game adaptation of From Russia With Love with brand new script being written by Bruce Feirstein, it had Sean Connery once again as James Bond, who both voiced the character and gave the developers the permission to use his likeness. After MGM acquired the license from Electronic Arts who by that time were developing a video game tie-in to Casino Royale, they ended it up being cancelled after 15% of the progress was complete. In 2007, Activision received exclusive rights to develop and publish video games in the 007 franchise, with Daniel Craig appearing in the role of Bond for the first time in Quantum of Solace: The Game, which combined storylines from both Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace films. Craig also appeared in GoldenEye 007, a remake of the original blockbuster which had an updated storyline, then Blood Stone, an original experience by Bruce Feirstein. However, the last video game had Craig's physical appearance but was impersonated by a different voice actor called Timothy Watson in 007 Legends, a video game which combined six films into one. Other Media In The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen comic book series by Alan Moore, an unidentified version of the James Bond character appears, apparently in The Black Dossier where it's revealed that he's knighted by Her Majesty for some actions he didn't take by himself. The character is always referred to as Sir Jimmy, and is described as an incompetent bungler, a cowardly liar, and a sadistic rapist. Betraying his country, he worked for the Americans as a double agent. However, by 2009 (Volume III: Century 2009), he is still a national treasure. Now, elderly he has been replaced by a succession of namesakes, each of them are modeled after the official Bond actors; Sean Connery (J1), George Lazenby (J2), Roger Moore (J3), Timothy Dalton (J4), Pierce Brosnan (J5) and Daniel Craig (J6). It appears that the head of MI6 is Emma Peel (under the pseudonym "Emma Night"), a character that is originally played by a Bond alumni, Diana Rigg in The Avengers. She makes resemblance to an aged Diana Rigg in the mould of Judi Dench (who was "M" by that time) in order to get in touch with the current James Bond films.' ' Category:James Bond characters Category:James Bonds Category:Nightfire characters